


A sorta fairytale

by AvaDay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Это не сказка. Она не принцесса. Он не принц.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sorta fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после второго сезона, в 2006ом году.

Это не сказка. Она не принцесса. Он не принц. Он не дарит ей цветов. Он не носит ее на руках. Вечером, когда принц и принцесса ужинают при свечах, они оперируют семилетнюю девочку, раненную братом. Ночью, когда принц и принцесса идут в спальню в своем дворце, они засыпают прямо в проходе. Утром, когда принц нежно целует принцессу в губы, они бегут на обход. Во время завтрака, когда принц шепчет сладкие глупости на ухо принцессе, они быстро проглатывают по бутерброду и успевают только переглянуться. Днем, когда принц и принцесса прогуливаются по своему прекрасному саду, они везут пациента по коридору и надеются, что еще не поздно. В канун Рождества, когда принц дарит принцессе удивительно красивое кольцо, его вызывают в больницу, так как в центре столкнулись четыре машины, одиннадцать жертв, а она уже там - у нее дежурство. Это не сказка. У них не будет "долго и счастливо". Но этого им и не надо. Они любят друг друга и не думают о мелочах.


End file.
